Generators are often used to supply electric power in the event of a power outage. Electronic devices that previously received power from a primary power source subsequently obtain power input from the generator until the power outage ceases. In most cases, the power provided to the electronic devices is not interrupted when the generator is activated. However, the dependence on generators to meet power demands during an outage has proven to be unreliable. Since generators may not be operated or tested frequently, many generators may not function as expected when activated.